Battle de Stare
by Dr.Psych0
Summary: Ash and Serena battle it out to see who is better at the "blank stare"!


**Hello everyone, DrPsych0 here, with my first piece of work.**

**This was originally just a fun scenario I posted for my friends over at SPPf, and now its hits the stage as a drabble!**

**Its basically a staring contest between the main protagonists i.e Ash and Serena from Pokemon, and is based on the infamous 'blank stares' we got from Ash and Serena in the episodes 21 and 62 of The Series XY respectively.**

**Hope you like it.**

* * *

This blank stare battle is exclusively brought to you by Pika Sports HD.

The announcer starts :  
"In the left corner of the ring, stands the boy with a huge heart and a tiny brain, he's come all the way from Pallet, give it up for the Kid Oblivion, Aaasshhh!  
And his opponent, the girl with the huge crush, who doesn't hesitate to crush even her crush when it comes to winning, the French beauty, Serenaaaaa!"  
He then shouts at the top of his voice :  
"Are you ready to rumble?!"  
*moderate cheers come from the huge crowd that has gathered in the KSG (Kalos Staring Ground) *  
I can't hear you!  
*the place bursts up in cheers*  
Now that's what I'm talkin' about."

*Bell rings, battle commences*

The commentator, John Doe, takes over :  
"Hey everyone, I'm John Doe and I will be covering this matchup.  
This promises to be something special. Serena is the current champ but Ash has stormed Kalos with his ever-open eyes. Let's just see how this one pans out..."

"And Ash is going really well, but Serena won't back down, both their faces are blank as can be, both have their eyes stretched wide open. This is hardcore stuff, people, we don't get to see action this intense every day, do we? How long can these warriors keep up. How long before someone blinks their eyes. How lo...  
Oh wait, there's a twitch in Serena's right eye lid. Will this be it? But do I see a red streak in Ash's eyes? Oh yes, it's there. Looks like the tables have turned. Serena clearly seems to be in the lead. I've been around in this staring business for quite a while now, and I haven't seen staring action like this since Edward Cullen and Bella Swan...

Hold the phone, Serena is having trouble keeping her eyes open. Ash may just snatch a win here, folks. Doesn't matter who wins this match, this battle has been one of the all-time-greats. This will go down in history books. Songs will be sung about this match-up!

*The crowd keeps on gazing in awe. Three shady characters can be seen in the distance, with the letter 'R' prominent on their cloaks*

And Serena just can't keep up. It's all over folks, Serena had to give in to keep her eyes intact. A great attempt from Serena, but Ash proved superior with ... "

The announcer cuts in:  
"The winner of this bout, and your new light-lid champion; Aaaasshh !"

The loss has left Serena shell-shocked and she has burst in tears. After all, her title has been taken by her one true love. How can something be worse than this? Her most treasured posession has been taken away from her by her most loved person.

Meanwhile, after the customary celebration, Ash motions towards Serena, and puts his hand on her shoulder. She is startled by this, and turns around to see Ash smiling at her. The spotlight focusses on the couple. Serena tries to hide her tears but to no avail, they sparkle in the light and Ash notices them. He worriedly asks her, "Serena! Are you crying? Is something wrong? Did I do something stupid?", his eyes bright red all the while due to the fierce battle they had been through. Serena saw the purity of his heart and forgave him in her thoughts and then replied. "It's nothing. I'm not crying, I'm just sweating through my eyes."

Ash, understanding how Serena felt then, wiped her eyes and said lovingly," Now, turn that frown upside down", and then pulled her up, all this causing her face to turn red as her eyes, making the two hard to tell apart. She stood up, congratulated him on his victory, gave him a quick peck on the cheek and left him bemused...

Pikachu rushed at its trainer and said "Pi pikachu , pikapi chupi pikapika", which everyone interpreted as a warm congratulation, everyone except a certain talking Meowth that is, the one wearing that cloak with the 'R', who translated the lines for his partners, saying,"That lug said to his trainer: You dawg! You really know how to tame a girl's heart, don't you?"

* * *

**So, how was it?**


End file.
